Gish Strikes Back
by Lynn Metallium
Summary: Sequel to Switched. When Ken has Misu, a girl from his soccer team over for the week, all chaos lets loose when she and Aya switch body sizes as the Gish strikes back. YxA, KxO R&R Please
1. Saturday

The Gish Strikes Back 

By: Lynn Metallium 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them as much as I would love to. I'm only going to borrow them! I promise to return then in perfect condition and maybe a bit happier then when they left? XD But anyway, please don't sue me! I'm a poor lowly teen whom has no money at all. 

Authors Notes: For my own Weiss posse here at home, Psycho Chic, Sammy-Chann, and especially Manx16, don't worry, hopefully Ken is a bit smarter now? But what can I say, he's too cute being silly and not so bright ^^;; You asked for it, so here it is, my sequel to Switched- Enjoy ^^ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Saturday Morning 

The morning had dawned, once again, ever so peaceful over the florist shop. The birds sang their happy little songs, and Ken, was on his knees. 

"Please Aya! Please oh pretty pretty please!" 

"No," Aya attempted his very hardest to ignore the soccer loving bishounen who was crawling around after him, clinging to his apron strings like a child. He just knew he should have cut those strings a long time ago. 

"But Ayaaaaa!" Ken drew his name out for a very long time, much to Aya's annoyance. He hated it when people did that. It made him want to drop his watering can and stomp his foot like a child and whine that his name was not, 'Ayaaaaa' it was 'Raaaan'. Just like that, yes. 

"Go bother Omi, I am busy!" Ayaaaa..er...Aya..snapped in annoyance as he continued to water the same plant he had been watering since this little fiasco had started. The poor thing was about to pull out the life boats and start rowing away to safety with as much water as it had received so far. 

"It'll only be for a week Aya, how can you say no?" Ken begged harder, latching himself around Aya's leg. Aya was not a religious assassin, no, but just this once, he prayed that something would fall from heaven and knock poor cute Ken unconscious so he could crawl away and hide from the soccer players begging. "Misu-chan needs a place to stay while her parents are out of town, how could you turn her down! She's on my soccer team, I can't say no, so how can you?" 

"Easily...n-o-...No!" Aya almost smiled demonically, but by some unknown force, he held it back. Thank goodness, because who knows what would have happened if people had seen him with such a smile on his face. Surely it could have not been good. 

"Ayaaaa! Please! Please!-Even if you say no, Yohji will say yes!" 

"Hey! What is all this noise?!" Yohji appeared in the doorway, sunglasses perched on his nose, a cup of coffee in one hand, a cigarette in the other, dressed in something skin tight and sperm killing. "I am trying to find my happy place, since someone- *cough* Ayaaaa *cough* made me get up so damn early to open shop! And if you both keep squabbling like children, I am going to have to put you over my knee and spank you both-" Yohji winked at Aya playfully, much to the red head's horror. Ken could only stare at them both for several seconds before jumping up off his knees and rushing to Yohji's side. 

"Yohji-kuuuun, do you love me?" Ken smiled sweetly. Yohji raised an eyebrow at him very slowly. 

"In a manor of speaking...But you wouldn't make it five seconds in my bed, so you might as well stop now-" Yohji smiled at him sweetly. Ken flushed furiously and glared. 

"You know that's not what I meant!" Ken sulked slightly. "One of my kids, Misu-chan, she needs a place to stay while her parents go out of town for a week, would it be ok if she came over here and stayed?" 

"I don't see why not?" Yohji shrugged slightly. "Although if I was her parents, I would really have something to say about leaving my little girl with a bunch of horny men-" 

"No one is horny around here but you-" Aya sneered over his shoulder as the plant he was watering jumped overboard and promptly drowned. Poor little bugger, what did it ever do to Aya? 

"So it's ok if Misu-chan comes then?" Ken batted his eyelashes sweetly, and Yohji just gave him a weird look. Where had he learned to bat his eyelashes like a damn girl? 

"Um...of course..." Yohji took a sip of his coffee and a drag of his cigarette. "I don't see any problem with it." 

"Yaaay!" Ken bounced off past him into the house like a kid with springs on his feet. "I told you Yohji would say it was ok Ayaaaa!" 

"My name is not Ayaaaa! It's Raaaan!" Aya snarled after him. Yohji just stood there blankly, the cigarette hanging from his fingers before Aya snatched it away and crushed it beneath his foot in annoyance. 

"Riiiiiight....." Yohji shook his head and decided it really was...too early. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

Saturday Night 

"Wheee! Ken-Niisan! I'm so happy, I get to stay with you aaaaall week! And we can stay up late and watch movies and eat ice cream!" 

"Of course-" Ken couldn't help but chuckle at the little girl as she clutched to his hand. 

"What....is that?" Aya suddenly appeared in the living room as they entered, pulling off their shoes. He looked suspiciously like he had been cooking something, seeing as how he was dressed in an apron covered in unknown substances. He stared at the little girl who beamed back at him cutely, not at all daunted by his dirty 'shi-ne' look of death. 

"That, is Misu-chan, " Ken beamed at the red head proudly. "Misu-chan, this is Aya." 

"Hello Mr.Aya, are you making cookies?" Misu-chan stared up at him cutely. Aya's eyebrows twitched as he stared down at the child. "Because it sure smells like cookies in here." 

"Yes, yes I am-" He replied finally, much to Ken's surprise. It was a wonder the soccer player didn't faint from surprise. "But we do not eat cookies before dinner." 

"We don't?..." Ken looked at Aya with a very blank, confused look. Aya turned his glare onto Ken, which made the poor brunette cringe and almost whimper. 

"No, we do not. It spoils dinner." 

"Ken-kun? Is that you?" Omi suddenly rounded the corner and suddenly beamed when he saw he was indeed correct. "Waah! You're home!" 

"Omittichi!" Ken suddenly beamed back, happy to leave that confusing cookie business behind. "Omi, this is Misu-chan, the girl from my soccer team remember?" 

"Yay! Its Omi-kun!" Misu suddenly squealed, attacking the blonde bishounen, much to Omi's horror. The two went tumbling, and you would have never known that Omi was a big bad assass-er....florist..the way he was rolling around on the floor with the girl. 

"Oi oi! Well? How do I look?" Yohji smiled sweetly as he suddenly came parading down the stairs in a pair of very form fitting leather bondage pants. Everyone paused, Aya in his house wife apron, Ken in his dirty sweats, and Omi and Mizu on the floor, and simply stared. 

"Ken-Niisan! He's naked!" Misu suddenly squealed. Ken blinked very slowly, before it dawned on him what Misu was talking about. 

"Yohji, for heaven sakes! Put a shirt on!" Ken wailed. "You're going to traumatize Misu-chan!" He quickly slapped his hands over Misu's eyes, much to the little girls annoyance. Yohji pouted and posed anyway. 

"I'm too sexy for my shirt Ken-kun, how can you say to put one on, after all, Aya likes me better shirtless- Don't you Aya?" 

"I don't like you at all-" Aya rolled his eyes. "Shirt or no shirt." 

Yohji pouted slightly as he attempted to pose in front of the red head some more. 

"But Ayaaaa!" Yohji suddenly paused. "Hey,...does it smell like cookies in here?" 

Aya's eyebrows twitched slightly when he heard the dreaded name of Ayaaaa as Yohji skirted past him still only half dressed, while every eye but Misu's covered ones, followed his ass. 

"My name is Raaaan, not Ayaaaa-" Aya snarled after him, suddenly breaking out of his trance to rush after the blonde into the kitchen, followed by the others. 

"Aww, Aya! You made me cookies!" Yohji beamed at the other teasingly as he picked up a cookie fresh off the cooling rack. Aya snarled and smacked a wooden spoon that had some how materialized in his hand over the back of Yohji's head. Yohji let out a yelp and dropped the cookie, which was saved from the floor by Aya. 

"That is not for you right now-" He growled, setting the cookie back on the rack with the others while Yohji sulked over in the corner of the kitchen, rubbing the growing bump on the back of his head. 

"What?! What do you mean they're not for me? Who else could they be for? Don't tell me Ken harassed you into making cookies for his whole soccer team again? That was really mean, you didn't even save me one then!" Yohji sulked harder. "And now I have a lump on my beautiful head, how can I go out like this! Aya, kiss it better!" 

Aya turned very slowly and stared at him for several seconds with a rather blank stare, his eyebrow twitched ever so slightly at the thought of kissing the blonde playboy. 

"No," He spat out finally, quickly whirling around to busy himself with pulling more cookies from the oven, that way no one could figure out if he was blushing or if his face was just red from the heat coming out of the oven. "You deserved it anyway-" 

"What?! No I didn't! How did I deserve it Aya?" Yohji glared now. "It was only one cookie!" 

There was nothing but silence for several seconds as everyone looked back and forth slowly from Aya to Yohji. Finally Misu pulled calmly on Yohji's pant leg. The blonde playboy slowly raised an eyebrow and stared down at the little girl. 

"We do not eat cookies here before dinner Mr.Yohji-" 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

To be Continued.... 


	2. Sunday

The Gish Strikes Back 

By: Lynn Metallium 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them as much as I would love to. I'm only going to borrow them! I promise to return then in perfect condition and maybe a bit happier then when they left? XD But anyway, please don't sue me! I'm a poor lowly teen whom has no money at all. 

Authors Notes: For my own Weiss posse here at home, Psycho Chic, Sammy-Chann, and especially Manx16, don't worry, hopefully Ken is a bit smarter now? But what can I say, he's too cute being silly and not so bright ^^;; You asked for it, so here it is, my sequel to Switched- Enjoy ^^ 

I'm alive! Whooo! Long time no update Xx...I've been...majorly distracted I think? But yeah, I've come back from the so called land of the dead and shoved a new chapter here and I'm happy. Its a little strange, but I hope you like. Thanks to Prodigy-13 and Lockie for commenting ^_^ and to Jessycle, no o.o I'm not a Brynn whoever that may be ^^;; sorry 

Sunday 

The warm water fell down over Yohji's head and washed down his body as he stood there. He had been in the shower for a very long time, how long he wasn't sure, but Aya on the other hand, standing just outside the door knew for a fact that it had been 45 minutes and 33 seconds. 

Clenching his teeth and balling up his hands into fists he banged loudly on the door. Normally he would have been up before Yohji, but somehow, Yohji had beaten him to the shower this morning. How this had happened, Aya wasn't sure. 

"Yohji! Hurry up!" The redheaded assass-...er...florist snapped, wishing he was holding his katana right now. It would have sliced right through that door, right through that curtain...WAIT! Stop! Aya blushed violently as he grounded his brain to a fast halt. He had to stop thinking those dirty thoughts about Yohji...It was disturbing! Ok so maybe it was a bit nice...NO! What was he thinking! Of course it wasn't nice it was...fantastic...NO! Aya grounded his teeth in annoyance trying to reign his thoughts down. "I will not think of Kudou Yohji naked, I will not think-" 

"Morning Aya! How long have you been standing there?" 

Aya's mouth all but dropped open as he stared silently at the well toned muscles of Yohji's tanned chest. He was dressed in nothing but a small white towel that might as well not have been there at all as little as it covered... Must not think dirty thoughts...must not-...Aya twitted very faintly as he forced himself to glare up into Yohji's green eyes. A small grin flickered onto the blonde playboys mouth as they made eye contact. 

"Do you know how long you've been in there?" Aya fairly spat. 

"Hm....a long time?" Yohji simply grinned as he stared at the redhead with amusement, trying to take some perverse glee over the way the other assass...er..florist was eyeing his half naked body. 

"A very long time, and you will make me late to work!" Aya snapped, trying to pretend like he was NOT staring at Yohji's half naked very screwable...wait,..no, BAD Aya...The redheaded man almost smacked himself on the head. Shame on him. "Now go get dressed and get to the shop to help Ken and Omi!" 

"Yes Master, anything you say Master, should I get on my knees and give you head Master?" 

"Yes...wait...NO! Yohji!!" 

Down at the flower shop.... 

"So...You think Yohji asked Aya that....question again?" Ken glanced over his cup of coffee at the smaller blonde bishounen scribbling down numbers and computing them happily in his head as they heard screams from inside the apartment. 

"Of course, its Sunday morning, doesn't he always do that?" Omi replied, erasing furiously on the page. 

"What question, Ken-Niisan?" Misu looked at her beloved brunette with a look that only a cute little child could give. 

"I'll tell you when your older Misu-" Ken patted her head gently and gave her one of those, 'I am an almighty adult, I am big, you are small, and you will never get the answer to your question' look. Misu only pouted. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Misu sat boredly at the kitchen table. Ken said he had to go to the store, it was only going to be for a little while. And when he got back, they would pop popcorn and watch Sailor Moon. All night. Although Ken didn't know it was all night. 

He said one tape, but what he didn't know was that Misu had perfected her child like puppy dog eyes, and he would never escape, no never. The little girl would bring the big bad brunette down with her cute little blue eyes staring into his soul and sucking it out of his unwilling body. She would demand Sailor Moon, all night long, and sing the theme song every time! Without fail....yes...Misu smiled sweetly, as only demonic puppy dog eye wielding children can, to herself. 

"Misu-chan, why are you sitting here all alone in the kitchen?" 

Misu-chan glanced up from her child like plans of world domination through constant repetition of the Sailor Moon theme song. Yes, even Hitler would fall under the Warrior of Love's theme song. Yes, so Naoko Takeuchi's secret was out, Sailor Moon was indeed, a member of the supreme race. Sailor Moon secretly plotted against Sailor Jupiter, Misu knew it...But she wasn't telling a soul. 

"Ken-Niisan had to go to the store," She nodded her head ever so cute like. Under her pillow was a brand-new copy of 'Everything In Life, I learned from Chibi Usa', oh the horror. Run Ran, run! 

"I see....Do you have something special to do when Ken-Niisan comes home?" 

Misu smiled sweetly, like one of those repetitious little dolls you see in the store. She was almost like Barbie, constant smile. It freaks you out doesn't it? They stare at you, with those eyes...Yes...Misu eyes. Aya felt a shutter coming on. 

"Oh yes Aya-san, when Ken- Niisan comes back, he said we could pop popcorn and watch Sailor Moon! I'm sooo happy!" Misu squealed, pitching her voice just so. "I love Sailor Moon, I can sing the whoooole theme song Aya-san! Do you want to hear?" 

Aya winced. No, no, anything but that. Please dear Gackt, just this once, be a real man and stop killing sperm long enough to save me! Aya thought. 

"Perhaps another time Misu-chan, I'm very tired.." Very tired from thinking of a very naked Yohji, but he wasn't about to tell her that. Suddenly it hit him! The puppy eyes of a child who's idol in life is even worse then Gackt, a child who thought Chibi Usa was supreme ruler of the land. Those eyes....Those damn eyes. Aya crumbled there onto the kitchen floor. "Well...maybe...just once...you can sing it just once..." 

"Ok! Here I go, OK?" 

"Ok..." Aya agreed with utter despair. He should have ran...He should have just run away. Damn him for being so thirsty, damn Yohji's image for making him thirsty! And damn Chibi Usa. For Kami of Malice Mizer's sake... 

"Fighting Evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight...~!" She launched off and Aya cringed, leaning against the kitchen counter nervously. He hoped he still had some hearing left when she was finished. Just don't think about it, he thought to himself. Think about...Yohji. Oh, yeah...Yohji...Oh GOD...oooh,..yes...nnah...wait...Aya twitched and switched positions against the counter. Bad body, bad. Ok so he had been asking for it, but that wasn't the point. He just didn't want to hear that song..." She is the one, Sailor Moon!" 

Aya let out a large breath. He was alive. And she wasn't giving puppy dog eyes of doom anymore. His chest puffed up slightly. Aya always knew he was a survivor, even against the evils of the pretty suited sailor solider sailor moon. He was convinced without a shadow of a doubt that her name was Takatori Usagi, not Tsukino. They were so similar and evil...there had to be some connection. Aya was certain, utterly certain. 

"That was beautiful Misu-chan, really.." Aya gritted out from between his tightly clenched teeth. "Just wonderful, I'm sure Ken just can't wait to come home to hear you sing it for him." 

"Yup! I bet he cant!" For some odd reason, Aya was sure she was smiling very evilly there. If he didn't know any better he would have thought the small child had plotted the whole thing, but she was only a small child. And small children don't do such things, now do they? Aya's mouth twitched into a smile. Of course not! "Can I have something to drink now Aya-san? I'm all thirsty after singing for you-" 

"Of course you can!" Aya forced another sunny smile. His mouth was starting to hurt, smiling took too much energy. No wonder he didn't do it on a more permanent basis. He turned away from the small child to dig through the fridge. What did they have to drink in here? Beer? No. Small child. Wine? No. Small child. Sake? No! Small child. Aya....some...purple cool-aid? Ok...acceptable. Aya yanked the purple cool-aid from the fridge and pulled two glasses from the cabinet. It wouldn't hurt if he had some too. He hadn't had purple cool-aid since, Aya-chan.... 

With a frown pasted on his very serious heartbreaking face, he poured the purple cool-aid into the two cups and handed one to Misu. 

"Thank you Aya-san!" She did that creepy little Chibi Usa smile again. It made Aya's hands twitch for his katana as he took a sip of the purple cool-aid. Hm...tastes kinda funny. "Aya-san this cool-aid is all watery!" 

Misu's eyes filled with tears. Oh,...no. Aya's eyes widened in horror. She was going to cry, oh please Toshimasa-sama don't let her cry, Aya moaned to himself. Hm...his stomach sure did feel strange. It felt kind of, unhappy. Not painful, but not very happy either. 

"Aya-san! My tummy feels weird...." 

"You too...?" Aya muttered out too late to remember that she was a little kid and the correct reply was, ' I'm sorry dear, do you want some medicine?' 

Now she was going to scream like a banshee because she knew something was wrong. As if right on cue, Misu-chan busted out with a very girlie ...yet...womanly scream. Aya pondered this as he suddenly found himself on the floor. Misu was a little girl, she didn't scream like that...Oh look at the pretty colors. And Aya was out like a light on the floor.... 

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

Omi was a happy child. Omi was also a horny teen, but he wasn't going to mention that. Nope, not ever. He wasn't going to mention to Aya that he and Ken hadn't gone to the store to get ice cream, and that instead they had happily made out in the green house storage room. Nope, wasn't going to mention a thing. 

Smiling happily to himself he headed into the kitchen. He had been working hard for a week on his project for Manx. She had demanded him to do further research on the Gish that had struck down Aya and Yohji only less then a month before. Omi figured of course, the best way to do this, was to remake some of the glowing purple liquid himself. He had warned the guys last week when he had placed the pitcher in the fridge not to drink it. Of course, Aya had been around when he had told Ken and Yohji, but Omi figured it was unlikely that the red head would drink anything purple for heaven sakes, but oh how wrong he was. 

As he entered the kitchen he was unprepared with the sight that met his eyes. A very grown up Misu bursting out of her clothes like a five cent ho and a very young looking Aya drowning inside his own ugly orange sweater. Omi of course, did the first logical thing he could think of. He passed out on the kitchen floor. 

And that was how Ken found them five minutes later when he too entered the kitchen. 

"O-Omi! What happened? Why are you lying on the floor?!" Ken had always been known for not always being the brightest crayon in the crayon box... 

Omi sat up slowly, rubbing his head. Hm...What happened? Why was he laying on the floor. Curiously the youngest (or actually, previous younger) Weiss member glanced around the kitchen. That's when he saw HER....Misu, looking still, like a five cent ho in her small child clothing. 

"Omi-san, are you ok?" Her voice was frightenly similar to that of Black Lady, Omi realized with pain. He warily glanced over to where Aya had been, and lo and behold, there was a small child like Aya, drowning in his ugly orange sweater and muttering curses of Shi-ne. 

"What happened to you two?!" Omi's voice did that cute little cracking thing that all young boys do when they go through puberty. 

"Who?" Ken blinked and finally actually looked past his beloved into the kitchen. "Holy..." The poor soccer player stared, and stared some more, and then stared some more. "Misu?! Aya?!" 

"Hai Ken-Niisan?" Misu smiled sweetly, and Aya just glared silently as he sat there, trying to figure out how to escape from his man eating sweater of doom. Meanwhile, Omi's eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

"You drank the Gish, didn't you Aya!" Omi spurted out suddenly, putting his hands on his hips like a very masculine mother type figure. The chibi Aya only turned to glare at Omi with a furious look. 

"Shi ne...." He muttered in a high pitched childish voice. Misu just continued to stand there like a whore on the street corner selling her suddenly ripe body. 

"I have boobs," She suddenly announced in childish wonder and started to poke at them. To her utter amazement they jiggled with ever poke. How very anime like....And Ken promptly got a nose bleed and passed out on the floor, much to Omi's horror. People were dropping like flies around here lately. 

"Aya-kun, did you drink the Gish?" Omi prodded, stepping forward towards the small child like Aya. He would pick Ken up later, first he had to deal with a psychotic Aya and a whorish Misu, who was utterly absorbed in her sudden chest growth. 

"What Gish?" Aya snapped in a very squeaky voice that made Omi suddenly want to just sit down and go 'awww, he is just the cutest little thing!' Luckily, for both their sanities, Omi managed to refrain himself. 

"The Gish I made and put in the fridge!" Omi growled, crossing his arms across his chest. Aya twitched within the man eating orange sweater of doom. 

"What Gish that you made and put in the fridge! What were you doing making Gish and putting it in the fridge?!" Aya howled in his squeaky voice. Omi squirmed slightly, even as a child, Aya still somehow was a bit intimidating. 

"Manx told me she wanted me to run some tests on it, but it has to be cooled for a week before it's technically Gish, so I put it in the fridge! I figured you wouldn't try to drink anything glowing and purple without asking someone what it was!" Omi looked utterly exasperated. Aya just looked, well, Aya just looked very angry. Or at least as angry as a small child can, you know, how their faces scrunch up and even though you know their mad, you only want to laugh because they look utterly stupid. 

"Omi, shi ne...." Aya muttered furiously. 

"Oh I'm sure-" Omi smiled sweetly. He would have been more worried if Aya wasn't so small, but as it was he was currently being eaten by his sweater, so the computer nerd figured he couldn't be in too much danger if Aya couldn't even find his hands. 

"Omi! What happened?!" Ken had finally joined the world of the living again and he was busy staring in horror at Misu who was still utterly absorbed in her new assets. 

"Aya and Misu-chan drank my Gish, " The blonde replied, inching over to the chibi Aya to pick him up along with the orange sweater of doom. "I'm going to have to make a antidote for this, they can't stay like this at all-" 

"Your damn right I can't stay like this!" Aya snarled. Omi was pretty sure the redheaded assassin had used up his allotted word amount for the day, possibly the week. Omi only patted him on the head. 

"Ken, why don't you take Misu-chan upstairs and ...watch TV or something, this could take a while-" Omi sighed as he stared at the chibi Aya and was fairly certain he was pondering how to chew the blonde's arm off. 

"Yeah! Lets go watch Sailor Moon Ken- Niisan!" Misu squealed with utter adult womanly glee and latched onto the unfortunate brunette's arm as he fought off another nose bleed over the closeness of the small child's recently grown bosom. Misu is a child, he forced himself to think, over and over as he trudged wearily up the stairs with the woman hanging off his arm, leaving Omi and Aya to the long deed of fixing up an antidote. 


End file.
